


Mission Failed

by SharpTeethAreHot



Series: Energon Horns and Purple Blood [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpTeethAreHot/pseuds/SharpTeethAreHot
Summary: Arcee and Bulkhead are out for a mission. A cash grab for Energon.Yet, a beast attacks once more, horrifying incidents ensue.





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> This is not connected to the first Energon Horns and Purple Blood work, just a goof off I decided to write.

It was a misleading cloudy day. Sure, there were clouds in the sky, but none covered the fierce forest sun. There were no birds to sing their songs. Due to the fact that even if they did, they would not be heard from the growlings of the drills as they searched for precious Energon. The clanks and thuds of heavy metal feet against the ground, grasses and the like having already been crushed into the dirt. Megatron was there at the sight of the mine, for once, no artifacts were being uncovered but it didn’t mean that no good leader could simply see if his underlings were doing their job or not. Alas, where he went, so did the fiend named Starscream. The traitorous wretch that searched for any reason or chance to snuff his spark out to claim the Decepticons as his own.

 

Meanwhile, under the cover of their hiding place, Arcee and Bulkhead were watching the scene. It was meant to be a quick and simple, get some Energon, get out. Yet,  _ of course _ , old Buckethead had to show up. Crushing plans in one simple appearance alone. They couldn’t dream taking on Megatron  _ and _ Starscream, along with all of their minions. Well, they could, but it’d be a suicide mission.

 

It was one thing to think about taking down Megatron, yet distractions were another idea entirely. Arcee could easily dodge the blasts and keep away from Megatron and the Vehicons, it was Starscream that was the problem. Seeing as he was quick and could fly, not to mention that his mouth was just as deadly as his missiles. Yet Megatron was also a mix bag, he may be a bit slow on foot, but all the same he was a deadly fighter. A gladiator. Quite frankly, a true dictator. 

 

They had to get in and out quickly, or leave and scout another area just as quick. Either way, neither was a good option. 

At least, they would have had to leave if a certain batshit crazy beast didn’t show up.

The only sign it gave was a long scream, its scarred head raised into the air, jaws parted as wide as they could, and simply screamed. It screamed the miner drones into silence, the drills into shutting down, Starscream’s manipulative chatter into a startled yell, Bulkhead [also] into a startled howl, and Arcee’s thoughts into wide eyed [honest amazement] split moment of terror. The scream was fierce yet pained. It was full of grief and hatred. Of an animalistic glee of finding its targets.

 

It lowered the head.

It was not the same beast that attacked them. 

It’s horns, a massive, curved V, with the ends curling down into piercing spikes alongside smaller ones that gave it a mock crown upon its head. They were rimmed with a vibrant purple. Its eyes a poisonous, bloodshot purple. Teeth gutting out of an underbite, dripping with saliva that it could create a lake. A scar that gave itself a mask like one of the Earthen animals called a raccoon.

 

With a mock grin to add to the false king, it bent its head into a graceful bow. A sleek yet absurdly thin build rippling with muscle, accenting its sickly silver-blue body, a long mane flowing ever so beautifully upon its back.

With so presenting an image, it charged! It charged with its head nearly to the ground, the curved ends created a weapon instead of a blunt edge. It charged straight for Megatron himself! Across the clearing it went! Alas, the beast did not know what the purple eyed so called master of destruction was.

 

So, Megatron did nothing. He did not make any call to the others for aid, he simply adjusted a single metal foot. So that his stance was the slightest bit splayed.

And when the beast was upon him, he grappled the animal by the horns and with a grunt, he snapped the creature’s head to the side. It turned, allowing itself to be thrown to the left with a bellow. Thrown to the ground, it spurred dust. No time it wasted to get up and lash its tail with anger.

 

T’was then, Megatron gave a grin. The Autobots gave a glancing look before the much smaller motorcycle began to tell her friend to get away, contact the others while she continued to scout the spectacle. The green giant hesitated, unwilling to leave the other behind, before nodding, and proceeding to do the utmost best to get away. Of course, with the chaos of the mad creature’s fight with Megatron, it was an easy job.

 

The creature gave a mock grin of its own before stumbling, falling down onto a knee with a horrid wheeze. 

“Ah. So I see that I am not the only one to tamper with the element of  _ Dark _ Energon.” the mech spoke, purple eyes narrowed as the corrupt being gave a whining growl before standing. Facing towards the taller organism, it continued its stare. Bloodshot-aubergine eyes unwavering before it whined and promptly vomited. The bile was primarily blood, a garish color it was. The color so unlike the other beast’s, so vibrant that it stung one’s optics if stared at for too long. It was a shimmering purple, shaming Megatron’s optics in the hue that one could have sworn that it invented another color entirely. 

 

As if it couldn’t get any more startling, it spoke  _ Cybertronian _ . A language unknown to Earth. So foreign when spoken that Arcee couldn’t recognize the words for a moment. Sure, they did read Cybertronian, the computers were programmed with it. Along with some words that were fewly used. However, reading was a whole different world compared with the language. How did this thing know it? Was it from the strange effects of Dark Energon? She couldn’t wrap her helm around it.

Yet the words it spoke was haunting. The dabblings of a mad creature.

 

“You help, I help, master helps. We all help. Help. Help. You help. You don’t. You useless. You fail master.”

 

Its voice shook and was guttural, as if it were new. Its body trembling. It raised its head to possibly wail before gagging and rearing up.

Megatron struck.

His hands wrapping easily around its emaciated neck. As if Megatron were a young sparkling handling a delicate object. 

He began to squeeze. The creature squirmed and started to make a gagging wail. It was choking, possibly from the blood it was about to vomit again. It wailed and gagged, then choked, then tried to wail more before its own claws decided to latch around Megatron’s arms. Gripping tightly by the appearance of the bulging muscles. Then.. it let go. Before trying again. The beast that attacked with so much strife and strength was reduced to the repetition of wail, gag, choke, fight, fail, repeat. Wail, gag, choke, fight, fail, repeat. Wail. Gag. Choke. Fight. Fail. Fight. Choke. Gag. Wail. Cry. Scream. It’s eyes whirled in panic as it went into a trembling spree, blood dripping where Megatron’s claws met fleshy skin.

Wail.

Gag.

Choke.

Fight.

Fail.

Fight.

Choke.

Wail.

Gag.

Scream.

Silence.

The creature tried to take a shuddered breath before it exhaled what little breath it had through its nostrils, wide, cavernous things, that sprayed the purple liquid onto Megatron.

Wrong move. The lord’s ego was stained.

Arcee’s optics widened to their full extent, sure she’s seen her fair share of bodies, but it wasn’t as if she’s seen  _ fleshy _ bodies. She saw one once,  _ once _ . 

 

The massive gray robot gave a snarl, a clawed hand swooping from the beast’s neck onto the lower half, where the ribs gave way to the spine and what was left of fat. There, he began to pull. The horned animal, finally having some air, began to cry out. It sounded less like the beast it was and more of what it was. A sickly, hurt animal that was getting hurt more. Feeling a pain it possibly hadn't ever felt. It cried, yelled, screamed, began to yell and holler for its ‘master’, before resorting to more mindless trumpeting. The hiding blue robot had seen Cybertronians pulled in half like this. But they were all wires and Energon. It was gruesome, things like that were horrifying and traumatizing. Yet for Arcee, there was something else about seeing the true fragility of the fleshy counterparts on Earth.

 

The skin began to tear, blood quickly flooding out. Something inside began to crack, a sound worse than screeching metal. Eventually, when Megatron sought to finish the agony of the being, he did it in style. Extending his arms with a flourish, the Dark Energon-corrupt creature was ripped in half, organs spilling out into a bloody mess of blood. Arcee knew not of what any of the bits were called, only that some were small and lumpy, while another was very long and cable like. The beast’s eyes rolled back into its head,creating an afterthought of a groan.

The lord’s ego was fixed. 

“Starscream, clean this filth away. I will not stand the miners to fail.” he looked to the miners, at once they began to mind, turn on the drills, and do mindless tasks.

 

Arcee took her leave.

 

Once she was out of the way, she contacted base. Keeping her discussion limited.

Mission failed.

Ratchet approached her, the children were still away for school. Bulkhead and Bee already gone to pick up their respective friends.

“Arcee, you’ve been sitting there with that blank expression for a good while now. Isn’t it nearly time for Jack to get off that school thing?”

Silence for a moment.

“Ratchet?”

A sigh.

“Yes, Arcee?”

“Why exactly.. are Earth’s organisms so… fragile?”

“Well.. they have no protective armoring, for one.”

“We couldn’t get Energon since Megatron was there.” 

“Bulkhead said so. We were preparing to get you immediately out of there.”

“Yes but, one of those animals were there. The ones with horns. Yet somehow, this one had Dark Energon.” a soft clang echoed for a moment before Ratchet looked to the blue motorcycle.

“How?”

“As if I know.” she shuddered “Megatron tore the thing in half. As if it were, I think butter. Torn in half like butter. All of this squishy  _ stuff _ came out of it. Similar to those pinatas, Raf talks about.”

The medic gave a silent nod.

The silence lasted longer.

“I’m going to pick up Jack. I’ll explain that more later, when I have to go over mission details with Optimus.”

The medic nodded “Arcee, stay safe.” he said, almost as an afterthought as the femme-turned-motorcycle, roared away.


End file.
